


Spiderson/Irondad /Superfamily

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So this is a oneshots book and prompts basically just give me ideas to write about for this, this is basically a spiderson and irondad fanfic because I've read to many of them to count and with Superfamily so yeah.I will be adding Wanda, vision and pietro(sorry I can't kill him off) I haven't watched endgame or infinity War yet so no spoilers please and Thank you!You can request any ship (because I ship anything if. I like it and think it is cute.My main ships for Marvel are : Stony, Stucky, Bruce x Tony, spideypool and many more!I hope you like this fanfic!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Hi.

So this has happened literally I got this idea when I was watching Avengers age of ultron a few minutes ago and thought, I should write one of these so yeah I hope yoy like it

Please please either comment or DM me ideas because of course I don't have any so yeah big help if you could do that for me

Bye my wonderful readers!

Word count : 70


	2. #1 The secret is out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from J. T from archive of our own, 
> 
> Request : This is really cool, thanks for doing this!
> 
> One idea could be a Rhodey/Tony family fic with Peter as their son. It could take place during civil war. 
> 
> when Peter sees Rhodey fall but his dads didn't know he was Spiderman at the time, so that's how it's revealed.
> 
> Yes I totally will I love the idea thank you so much! 
> 
> Summary : in civil war tony and Rhodey are together peter is their son, Rhodey falls but his dad's didn't know he was spiderman.

A request from J. T from archive of our own, 

Request : This is really cool, thanks for doing this!

One idea could be a Rhodey/Tony family fic with Peter as their son. It could take place during civil war. 

when Peter sees Rhodey fall but his dads didn't know he was Spiderman at the time, so that's how it's revealed.

Yes I totally will I love the idea thank you so much! 

Summary : in civil war tony and Rhodey are together peter is their son, Rhodey falls but his dad's didn't know he was spiderman. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Peter parker (spiderman) pov 

"your spiderman!" 

OK, so yes I messed up bad, but let's go Back at least a few hours 

Flash back...

Let's start right about here. 

"Papa!" I yell as I saw War Machine (Rhodey) start to fall out of the sky from visions head laser. 

Dad (Tony) then flew over to papa trying hard to reach him before he hit the ground. 

But he was to late, papa hit the ground hard 

Third person pov 

Tony Stark: Rhodey! 

Iron Man dives down fast

James Rhodes: Tony, I'm flying dead stick. 

As he plunges the suit emits black smoke. Iron Man swoops down towards him. Rhodes' eyes start to close.

Tony Stark: RHODES! 

Mar Machine smacks into a wide, grassy field just before Iron Man lands nearby. His helmet retracts and he pulls off War Machine's face plate.

Rhodes' eyes are closed and there's blood on his face.

FRIDAY: Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way.

Spiderman then lands a few yards away from his parents his eyes widen as he sees his papa not moving 

He then runs over taking of his mask as he goes, Tony looks up as he comes he has a shocked look on his face. 

"Peter!" he yells, Peter stops running and kneels down next to his parents, leaning heavily on Tony's shoulder. 

"papa is he OK dad" asked Peter sadly and tears start to run down his face, Tony looks and Peter then at Rhodey. 

Trying to smile he says "yeah he will be OK kid" peter smiles slightly before closing his eyes and sleeping. 

Tony sighs and looks and the man he loved and their son who was a superhero. 

End of flash back...

At a hospital Rhodes lies inside an CT-scanner. He's in a blue gown covering his body. Tony and Peter stood outside the door where Rhodey was lying in. 

Peter parker (spiderman) pov 

"why did this happen dad" I asked sadly, I had stopped crying a de w minutes ago but my eyes still felt wet with tears. 

Dad sighed sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders bringing me in for a side hug. 

"I'm not sure kid" he said,i nodded "but first things first" he said, I looked up at him. 

Oh god, I thought "so spiderman then" he said "y-yeah, Look OK I'm so sorry dad I wanted to tell you guys so bad but I couldn't. 

but I have been safe I built a suit myself and it protects me so don't worry please, spiderman is my life" I said nearly shouted.

Dad then put an hand up and I stopped talking, he looked at me and smiled he put a hand on my shoulder. 

"it's OK son, I'm not mad I promise OK" he said, I nodded my head super happy that I finally got it of my chest. 

"you are telling papa about this when he wake up by the way" 

"But Dddaaaaaddddd!!" I groaned out dad then laughed. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The end 

OK so first chapter is up I hope you like it Thank you so much for the request it was fun to write. 

Don't forget to comment ideas for me!

Bye! 

Word count : 640


	3. #2 Bruce's Music - Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for fun, I thought of it at school today during my philosophy and ethics lesson
> 
> Summary : Bruce is alone in the lab he and tony share neither Tony or the other avengers at at the tower.
> 
> So Bruce decides to Blast his music in the silent lab, when Tony and the other avengers get home
> 
> Tony and JARVIS had been recording him dancing to the song and Broadcasting it to the TV where the avengers are
> 
> Song - Monster by Skillet
> 
> Hope you enjoy

This is for fun, I thought of it at school today during my philosophy and ethics lesson

Summary : Bruce is alone in the lab he and tony share neither Tony or the other avengers at at the tower.

So Bruce decides to Blast his music in the silent lab, when Tony and the other avengers get home

Tony and JARVIS had been recording him dancing to the song and Broadcasting it to the TV where the avengers are

Song - Monster by Skillet

Hope you enjoy

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ _

**BOLD** is the song playing 

Third person pov

OK picture this...

Tony out of his and Bruce's lab and at a meeting for stark industries, silence pure silence is what Bruce had.

Tony music not blast-I mean playing loudly, Bruce sighed happily from were he was working it was about 11am.

Tony as you know is at a meeting, Natasha and Clint where on a mission lastly Steve was out exploring New York by himself and thor was on Asgard.

"silence" he said to himself.

He then thought of something smirk widening, he looked around and saw knowone coming home before looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey JARVIS" he asked

"Yes Dr Banner, do you need something" came the A.I's automated British voice. 

"play Dr Banners music playlist, please" said Bruce

"of course sir which song" 

"Monster by skillet" 

"all done sir" 

"thanks JARVIS" 

Then monster by Skillet began to play loudly in the huge lab. Bruce smiled and nodded to himself before getting back to work singing very loudly along with the song. 

**_"The secret side of me, I never let you see_ **   
**_I keep it caged but I can't control it"_ **

Soon enough he began dancing along at some point to the song and JARVIS also pulled down a sparkling disco ball from the ceiling. 

The A.I was also enjoying the song as much as Bruce. 

" ** _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_**  
 ** _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"_**

The song continued to play neither scientist or A.I wanting to listen to another song. 

" ** _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_**  
 ** _It comes awake and I can't control it_**  
 ** _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_**  
 ** _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_**

Time skip... 

Tony sighed tiredly, he had been in that meeting for hours and was dieing to stretch his legs, all he wants to do it do Sciencey things with his Brucie bear. 

" **_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_**  
 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster_**  
 ** _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_**  
 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster"_**

As he was scrolling through his phone walking towards the Science labs at avengers Tower, he heard music coming from the lab. 

" ** _I, I feel like a monster_**

**_I, I feel like a monster"_ **

Confused he began started walking a bit faster, as he got closer the song and lyrics began louder. 

" ** _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_**

**_I keep it caged but I can't control it_ **   
**_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_ **

**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_ **

Of course he new the song but what surprised him was Bruce, snorting loudly he got his phone out and started recording what his science Bros was doing. 

" **_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_**  
 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster_**  
 ** _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_**  
 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster"_**

Bruce had his shirt buttons all the way undone, he was also wearing a pair of Tony's numerous sunglasses and was pretending to have a guitar while having one foot on top of a chair and the other on the floor. 

With a disco ball being hung from the ceiling. 

" _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_  
 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_  
 _ **I, I feel like a monster"**_

With the other avengers... 

Steve, natasha, clint and thor all had just gotten back from what they were doing when suddenly the TV screen turned on showing a video form tony who was to busy laughing to tel lthen what it was. 

_**"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp** _   
_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart** _   
_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream** _   
_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"** _

The song continued to play inthe back ground as everyone watched Bruce with shocked faces. 

"Bruce!!" ~ Natasha 

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!, now this is golden" Cried Clint as he howled with laughter and fell of the sofa. 

"right you are Man of Hawk" boomed thor who was also laughing like Clint. 

"wow" breathed Steve who the the shocked out of everyone, who would of think that their quiet shy doctor did this when they were away. 

They all continued to watch Bruce as the song finished 

_**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin** _

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster** _

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun** _   
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster** _

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin** _

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster** _

_**I've gotta lose control, here's something radical** _

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster** _

_**I, I feel like a monster** _

_**I, I feel like a monster** _

_**I, I feel like a monster** _

_**I, I feel like a monster"** _

When Bruce came to his senses he immediately blushed bright red and covered his chest trying the button it up really fast. 

The end 

This was meant to be a weird bit funny oneshot, I hope you like it it's was super long but really fun to write 

Don't forget to comment ideas for me! 

Bye!! 

Word count : 1025  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
